Falling in Love
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Alejandro has feelings for Heather. Heather has feelings for Alejandro. What happens if they are paired together at Niagara Falls and are forced to see new sides of each other. What happens when it comes down to voting for someone? Will they find romantic feelings for each other? Kind of goes along the lines of Niagara Brawls, but differs quite a lot, mostly at the ending.


**Dedicated to Wish I was a Pirate: Awesome friend and author. **  
**My first AleHeather, so I hope I did a good job.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything TD and am not making profit here. Just a fan made dedication to another fan.**

**Takes place during Niagara Brawls.**

* * *

So Blaineley had just been introduced to the game. And the teams were now merged. So now Sierra, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Owen, Blaineley, Heather, and more importantly Alejandro were free of each other. Every boy, girl, and adult were their on their own.

Alejandro liked it most because he would be free of the over weight poor of excuse of a person known as Owen. Especially when he knew him and Duncan were conspiring against him.

He smirked when he heard this news, even going far as to shake their hand and wishing them luck and hope they could still work together.

Chris announced that the first part of their Niagara experience was for all the 'gentleman' to placed inside the giant slot machine with a bear. Then the women would pull the lever and some how you were instantly married.

Alejandro could only feel pain as his arm got pinned behind him onto Owen as he was pushed away by Chef, the lifted into the slot machine.

It was dark and dangerous in here. Especially with a giant bear trying to scratch your eyes out, what the heck pissed him off so badly, was what Alejandro though.

Outside Blaineley, Sierra, Cody, and Heather awaited to pull the lever to their 'husband.'

Sierra was the most eager and excited, so she went first. Heather watched and was amazed when she got Cody.

"Looks like you two are meant for each other," Chris laughed at Cody's misfortune.

"No," Cody yelped in fear as he was taken away.

Heather crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She didn't care who she got, preferably Alejandro.

Blaineley was next and she got Owen, they talked and apparently he had something wrong with his face.

Courtney ended up with Duncan, whom she despised. She growled as they walked off.

Heather rolled her eyes, of course she would be left with Alejandro.

But when she pulled the lever she did not get Alejandro, she got the bear.

After running around the stage for a what seemed like hours, Heather was able to catch her breath and pull the lever, after the bear was sedated and sent back to Camp Wawanakwa.

Chris smirked, "Now that was fun."

"Yeah, for you," Heather growled getting Alejandro at last.

Alejandro slid down the shoot and saw light for the first time in nearly an hour.

"Finally," he said relieved.

Heather for a brief second thought he looked kind of cute as he held his hand up to the ceiling to block the light so his eyes could get readjusted.

"Now, we move on," Chris announced.

Alejandro and the other guys were put high above the stage on pedestals with mega phones. The girls were below with blind folds. In the center of the stage were obstacles, sandboxes, turtle ponds with piranha, wedding cake, bells, etc.

At the end were wedding dresses, everyone who got there bride their by the time Chris rang the gong would pass to the immunity challenge.

Skip Sierra some how having keen wedding dress senses and finding it, without any help from Cody.

Skip Blaineley falling into the wedding cake and gorging herself on it.

Skipping Duncan laughing and making poor Courtney look like a fool by misguiding her. Letting her fall into the dirty water, twice.

Alejandro wanted to help Courtney, but found it to be way more difficult, since he had his priority in getting immunity for himself. He needed to keep up his lovable and generous self, and that involved helping Heather out first.

Whom he though looked amazing at a distance as he guided her through the maze of Chris's traps.

After a half hour, he did so, and she clutched it like a puppy. Amazed that she actually made it. She ripped her blind fold off and looked back at Alejandro.

The two enjoyed a brief warming smile toward each other before they both snapped back to realization and looked in different directions. Heather admired the dress and Alejandro only watched as Courtney fell into the wedding cake. He decided that perhaps if they did not make it, it would make things just as much easier.

Eventually Blaineley made it and surprisingly Courtney, who had done it on her own, with no help from either Duncan or Alejandro.

Now the girls were forced to get dressed in their dresses. Alejandro was leaning against the banister as he awaited the last part of the challenge.

Going over who would be the next and first best candidate for elimination now that teams were done. Blaineley was annoying but with her around she made him look less villainy. Courtney was a huge threat in her own way, but he had her wrapped around his finger. Owen was large and stinky, so he could be gone for just that and for the fact he kept calling him, Al.

Duncan was the biggest threat so far. He would be his target, but he didn't know how that would go in terms of his relationship with Courtney, how would she feel about this.

That left Cody and Sierra, both of which needed to be broke up soon, but they were not a big priority right now, but their time would come soon.

He must have drifted off asleep while waiting, girls sure do take a long time. Sierra was the fastest one, but Courtney and Heather took like forever.

He awoke with a startle as someone rubbed his shoulder. He looked to see it was Heather and she was done, she wore that sparkly white dress that dragged behind her a bit, matching her borrowed diamond earrings, necklace, white elbow gloves, and her crown of course. Every wedding Heather's been to, she never remembered the crown.

Alejandro was just stunned by her beauty.

She waved a hand in front of his face and got no reaction. She rolled her eyes, "Alejandro, wake up."

Alejandro closed and rubbed his eyes, not knowing what happened. He took another glance at her, and knew he wasn't seeing things. She was magnificent and gorgeous and to many other words that make no sense if typed right here.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the immunity challenge. Knowing he was to hypnotized, knowing he was usually the one doing that to girls. No he was doing it. Who have I become, he thought to himself, Katie or Sadie when they're drooling over that Justin guy. He did not have the answer at this point in time.

The immunity challenge was to cross a tight rope wire across the gorge of the falls. First to do so wins immunity. Though each couple would be forced to answer questions that Chef provided and the groom had to carry the bride. Then there were the fresh water sharks with spears driving the boat of losers down below that really scared them.

Immediately Owen fell with Blaineley in his arms, she farted and made it unbalance them.

Alejandro thought, way to easy.

Duncey and Coderra were all that was left as he held his arms out for Heather to go bridal style in.

She sighed and allowed the Latino to carry her. Feeling his biceps under her, made the Queen Bee swoon a bit, noticing his strength.

Alejandro stayed where he was, allowing his arms to get used to the position they would be in for the next several minutes.

Heather crossed her arms, "Why haven't we moved yet?"

Alejandro smirked, "I am awaiting the others to go first," he smiled, "Unlike us, they will not do very well and will most likely fall."

Heather looked at Courtney glaring and yelling at Duncan, he refused to carry her across the gorge.

She then looked at Sierra and Cody. Cody was trying to get out of Sierra's arms. She attempted to hold him, which he kept fighting.

She saw Chris being a bastard and laughing at everyone.

She smiled, "Nice thinking."

"Thanks," he smiled back, "My how beautiful you are."

Heather's cheeks turned a bit red. "And your quite strong."

Alejandro and Heather just realize what they said. "So for immunity then," he said.

"For immunity," She agreed.

They watched as Cody reluctantly got in Sierra's arms because he was too weak to hold her. They started to make their way across the gorge, she smiled widely..

Alejandro knew it was only a matter of time before they fell.

"Should we go next?" Heather asked him.

Alejandro looked over at Duncaney and saw they weren't goanna make it anytime soon.

He also saw Chris standing by watching the two bicker, laughing at them.

"Actually I'd like to help them," he said walking over to them. He still held and unsure Heather in his arms, she liked how he thinks. But again, she was a villain herself.

"Courtney, Duncan," he addressed them.

The two stop barking at each other and look up at him.

"Hey, Al," Duncan greeted, with a fake smile.

Alejandro gritted his upon hearing that shortened version of his name. He shook it off. Heather saw this and wondered what the problem was.

"I just wanted to see if me or Heather could be any assistance in helping you?" he asked.

"Uh...can I be your bride?" Courtney asked doubtfully.

"Nope," Chris walked over, "No switching. And if either of you to groups want immunity tonight, I'd go now." He pointed to the other side and showed Sierra almost there.

Duncan gasped, Alejandro saw this and knew what he was thinking. He needed to get moving or else he could be eliminated tonight.

"Come on," Duncan growled under his breath, holding his arms out.

Courtney wanted immunity even if it meant being with DUNCAN. So she did as she was told.

Duncan made his way with her across the gorge.

Alejandro smirked as he followed with Heather.

"How'd you..." Heather started.

"I knew Courtney would ask to switch," Alejandro replied her, "And I knew Chris would point out we couldn't and that Sierra was close to winning."

"So what is your plan anyway?" Heather asked intrigued.

"I'm not sure," Alejandro admitted, "I have a plan, but I'm not sure who needs to leave next."

"Who?" Heather asked, "Cause it better be Courtney."

"No, my choice is Owen," Alejandro disagreed.

"Owen," Heather thought for a second. "He could be a problem later down the road. But I insist on Courtney."

"Why her?" Alejandro asked as he kept up a relatively slow pace behind Duncan. "I have her wrapped around my finger."

"Because she's physically and mentally strong," Heather retorted, "She's got to go soon."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Alejandro asked.

"I know Duncan will do it," Heather replied, "With you, we'd have three."

"We'd need one more," Alejandro replied, he was starting like the idea more. Heather made more sense.

"I'm not sure," Heather replied.

Just then the two look up and see that Coderra and Duncaney had collided. Both stood in front of each other.

"No you move," Courtney growled.

"No, you move," Sierra growled back.

Alejandro saw them struggle and knew something was goanna happen.

They were almost to the two bickering duos when Courtney pushed at Sierra, causing her and Duncan to lose their balance and fall.

Alejandro thought quickly, he threw Heather, unknowingly to her, over his shoulder and grabbed Duncan's hand before he landed out of reach.

Duncan watched as Sierra and Cody disappeared into the mist.

Duncan held onto Alejandro's hand as much as he could. Duncan held onto Courtney, as she was slung over his shoulder now.

"Don't let go dude," Duncan prayed.

"I won't," Alejandro replied.

Though he was unable to keep his word. He brought Duncan up so he could hold onto the wire. But Alejandro lost his balance and fell off the wire, himself and he and Heather plunged into the abyss below.

Duncan and Courtney won immunity when Duncan used the strength he was known for and hand over hand, climbed to where Chef was on the other side. Courtney held onto his back, like a piggy back ride.

Then they answered their question and got access to the United States.

Now everyone, including Chris, Chef, and Ezekiel were now in the plane and they were no longer in New York or Canada. They were now heading to China.

Alejandro sighed as Heather glared at him from across the loser section. No one else was in the economy section with them. Owen was in the kitchen, Duncan and Courtney shared first class, Blaineley was in the confessional, and they had no idea what Sierra had done with Cody.

"You just had to save them," she growled, "Didn't you."

"Yeah, so," Alejandro growled back, "I was goanna help you with your plan, I now have Duncan's allegiance along with Courtney's. So since they both got immunity, we mine as well go along with my plan."

Heather rolled her eyes, "I already know who I'm voting for." She pointed to herself, with a smile (not meaning she would vote for herself).

Alejandro sighed, "I bet it's for me."

"I guess you could be right, but you could be wrong," she turned and left. "I've got to do some things, like maybe get some followers to vote a certain someone off."

Alejandro gulped as he saw her smirk and leave. He felt unlike himself, unlike how he was all season. He felt his evil inside start to deteriorate. Now he felt himself growing a heart.

At the elimination ceremony.

Alejandro had talked to Courtney and got her into voting out Owen tonight. He also got Duncan to do the same. He was unsure of how to persuade anyone else so he did not. He was unsure himself if Heather had been to Courtney or Duncan before him, or after, which could have changed their minds.

He sat with the other seven and Chris held seven barf bags of peanuts.

He went through his usual gibberish and now he awaited to give the first bag to someone. They of course were Duncan and Courtney, who actually smiled at each other. It surprised Chris, who hated it.

He then gave one to Blaineley, Heather, Cody, and Sierra.

Only ones left were Alejandro and Owen.

"Owen," Chris turned to him, "You're in the bottom because your popular and smelly. Alejandro your here because your popular and gorgeous. So who will get the last barfbag, that person will be..

.

.

Neither, since you both got four bags."

Alejandro and Owen gasp.

"How?" Alejandro asked. "Who voted for who?"

"Cody over heard you talking about Owen," Sierra narrowed his eyes at him, "So naturally he told me and Owen, we got Blaineley on our side and voted you out instead."

"And Heather came to us," Courtney motioned toward her and Duncan, "And wanted us to vote out Owen. We knew how big of a threat he was, and did it, TOGETHER."

Alejandro looked at Heather in shock, "You did."

"I maybe your rival here," she said, "But I want you to make it farther than here. So I got followers myself I would have Blaineley, but she was a bitch and wouldn't listen to reason."

"That's because Owen is such a nice guy," Blaineley snorted, crossing her arms.

Alejandro ignored Blaineley, still shocked. "I am still surprised."

Heather stood up and walked over to Alejandro. "It's simple. I did not vote for you. Because for some weird odd reason, I see you better as a rival still in the game than out."

"Also she has a crush on you, Al," Sierra yelled out of nowhere.

"I do not," She yelled back at Sierra, her cheeks turning red.

"Well, if it's true," Alejandro smiled as he stood up, "Then I must say that I have one on you as well."

Heather didn't know what to think, "I don't have one, and that's final."

Alejandro frowned and was about to speak when Chris cut in.

"It doesn't matter," he said stepping between the two. "Owen and Alejandro have a tied vote. So you must both take the drop of shame." He smiled.

"What, there won't be a tie breaker?" Heather demanded.

"Why do you care?" Chris spat at her, "You will be able to finally get rid of the pain that's been in your rear since the beginning."

"I may not like him," She spat back, "But I like him as a foe. How else am I supposed to be a QueenBee."

Chris shrugged, "Don't care," he gave a parachute to both Alejandro and Owen.

"I disagree," Blaineley said, "Owen should stay. He's more fun."

Chris grabbed Alejandro and Owen and shoved them toward the drop of shame. "Maybe if you guys thought your votes through better, they wont both be going."

Heather felt her blood boiling as she got more pissed at Chris. She had to admit, she did like Alejandro. For more reasons that she would care to admit, but would anyway.

She raced over and grabbed Alejandro from Chris, "I will admit it," she growled, "I do like him. That's why you will not eliminate him."

Chris disagreed as he grabbed him back.

Now Heather and Alejandro were having a tug of war over the Latino in an attempt to either save or destroy him.

Courtney and Duncan exchange looks and nodded to each other. Alejandro helped them, they should help him.

So Courtney walked over to Chris and kneed him in the groin.

Chris dropped Alejandro and grabbed his crotch.

"Damn, I should eliminate you instead," Chris said in agony.

Duncan did not like the sound of that as he walked over and grabbed the host by his shirt and pulled him up and off the ground.

"You wouldn't hurt the host would yah?" He asked scared

Duncan shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well if you do, then you can be assured that a lawsuit will be on its way," Chris countered.

Courtney wrapped her arm around Duncan's shoulders and smirked at him, which he returned. She looked up at Chris, "And I can be assured, my lawyers will counter them."

"Besides," Duncan said with a smile, "I'm not goanna hit you."

Courtney grabbed the parachute from Owen.

"I'm goanna eliminate you instead," he shoved the host out the drop of shame and Courtney threw the parachute out.

"Chris you have been eliminated," Courtney smiled at him as she smiled, "And you can not come back EVER."

"You so can't get away with thisssssss," he screamed.

Courtney slammed the door shut and was immediately ambushed by Duncan.

So this day forward, Duncaney was a thing. She forgave him for his past crimes of disloyalty. The two went back off to first class.

Blaineley smirked, "Perhaps, I could become host now." She walked off to.

Owen was stunned, "Thanks," he group hugged AleHeather. Before running to thank Duncaney to.

Cody left because he was tired.

Sierra stayed behind and looked at both Alejandro and Heather who were stunned themselves at what Duncan and Courtney did.

They looked back at Sierra simultaneously.

"I knew you two liked each other," she smiled, "I wish you two villains the best of luck together." She walked off to go find Cody, who actually went to go find a place to hide from Sierra.

"We a thing now," Heather asked. "I mean we did just admit our feelings about each other."

"I'm not sure," Alejandro replied, looking at her, "I think so."

She smiled, "About time. Now," she faced him, "I think we could do some amazing things."

Alejandro smiled as well, "Yes, I agree. We can now rule the game with our combined mind power."

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were now making out.

With that they took over the game and were the final two. Blaineley did not become host but Chris did return and was pissed. But Courtney threatened to sue him if he did anything toward Alejandro, which included Heather. So he backed off.

So now Heather and Alejandro were now standing atop the volcano and each had a statue of each other. They look at each other and nodded.

Throwing their statues into it simultaneously. Chris was dumbfounded, knowing it was a tie so they split the million instead.

Now they teamed up again and ruled all stars using dirty tactics to win. But were eliminated by Mal instead. But they still had each other and that's what they liked most, especially when they stole the money back from the winner.

* * *

**Was goanna add a second ending where Heather knees Alejandro in the balls and shove him out the drop of shame but cut it instead. **

**Again, my first AleHeather, and probably not my last, so leave a review on what you think. And I know, this isn't the best thing I wrote.**

**Again Dedicated to Wish I was a Pirate. **


End file.
